The 56th Pokégames
by eeveesaur
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or the hunger games. It's 56th Hunger Games and who will survive pokémon or human or both partners together.


60…

I clutch the pokéball in my hand I'm not prepared for the brutality of these games… Right now I'm angry at the capitol- Unova; and a simple trainer from the Kalos region has no chance. Ever since the Great War Kalos is no longer a favourite region to the capitol and has been made an outline region. So now it is very rare for trainers to afford to go on a journey around it. Luckily enough I was given money from Professor Sycamore to go on a journey I only had enough time to get to the seventh gym before I was reaped…

30…

The time's going too fast I'm doomed the only weapon I've learnt to use is a bow and arrow which I took upon myself to learn with my partner eevee. Eevee was the only one who I could trust now he is my life partner even though some may think his weak he's my most powerful pokémon even though he hasn't had the chance to evolve.

15…

I swear the time is halving! I look around to see a tribute from Kanto looking at me with a smirk on his face. He's a career. A career is a person from the Kanto region (who after the war became the capitol's favourite region) who trains to be in the games until ready then volunteers and tries to win. I see a bow in the centre of the cornucopia, should I risk my life for it or not? I also see a backpack and a bag of ultraballs. Think. Think. Think.

2, 1….

A horn blows in the distance I run not too sure where my feet are taking me but I run towards the backpack and ultraballs; it's much too dangerous to go for a bow. I run and finally retrieve the backpack but suddenly a snubull bit my leg in order to stop me. Pain is searing all through my leg when I remember I have a partner whom I am clutching in my hand. "Go eevee!" I yell. Use tackle and get snubull off me! Eevee does a devastating tackle on the snubull as I pick up the ultraballs. "Use retaliate on snubull and then let's get outta here!" I watch eevee do the last hit right on the head of the snubull and I hear the cannon go in the distance. Our first kill… I return eevee and run to the edge of the tropical rainforest that surrounds us when an arrow zooms past my head just taking a small piece of skin off my ear I swing myself around to see another Kanto tribute out of the four trying to sewer me with a spear I dodge to left and keep running as fast as I can but dodging left and right until I know the careers aren't behind me.

After a few hours of walking and running up a steep mountain I look down to the cornucopia to see the Kanto tributes piling the dead bodies on top of one and another waiting for them to be taken away. I will raid that camp and get that bow once we're stronger I will for us. No, for eevee.

I was sleeping with my eevee right beside me up in a tree when a cannon awakes me. I look around afraid it was eevee who had fell out of the tree but no eevee and his shiny coat sleeping up right against me. When the Pokémon Professor gave me eevee he said that eevee was different to all the others he had a much different colour to every other eevee, Professor Sycamore said it was special and even a lot stronger than the average eevee. People say: _How come your eevee hasn't evolved yet? Even though you might not have a thunder stone or anything how come your eevee hasn't evolved into sylveon or umbreon or even espeon yet? Do you not have a strong enough bond?_ Well they're wrong my eevee and I have the strongest bond a pokémon a trainer could have it's just that eevee is not prepared to evolve yet that's all.

I take my eyes off eevee to find a monferno- an orange flaming ape staring at me. It goes wild and shoots a flamethrower at me eevee quickly awakes by the racket and uses protect. I quickly react by saying "Use shadow ball" A purple swirling ball generated in front of eevee and shot it at monferno it fell to the ground it quickly got up enraged now but we were battling it monferno started to glow "oh no" it was evolving into a much larger and much more vicious ape I remember what it's called Infernape! I don't know what to do fighting types are super effective against normal types. "Shadow ball again!" I say to eevee, it's the closest move to effectiveness I'm about to have a panic attack when someone shouts behind me "Hydro pump!" I spin around in shock as to see the female tribute from sinnoh and her Empoleon. Her Empoleon shot a powerful jet of water at the Infernape causing it to faint immediately I guess those shadow balls did more than I thought. I threw an ultraball at the Infernape and after three shakes it was mine.

I look at the female tribute. Both see and I are not moving just staring at each other. "Are you going to kill me?" What I dumb question I just asked of course she is! She is a lot stronger than me judging by the empoleon standing beside her. We stand in silence with the humid air surrounding us. That's when I realise I'm quite dehydrated and she has a water pokémon. I'm thinking about the fresh nice cool water on my face when I realise she said something and eevee is pawing at me. "What?" I say dazed. She rolls her eyes and says to Empoleon "I wonder if we picked the right ones?"

"Pole" he agrees and glares at me.

"What do you mean?" I say obviously hurt by that comment.

"I said I saved you for a reason you seem like a valuable ally due to your score 10/12" that was only true because of eevee and myself do synchronised archery; I arch normally and eevee and I created a new move that uses swift called star shooter. It's when Eevee summons starts just like swift but also summons a bow of light to shoot the stars with (the attack's type changes due to the user's type/s). Also I demonstrated great survival skills.

"Well what do you say?" she says almost boredly.

"Won't this end badly?" I say to her. "I mean won't we kill each other in the end?"

"It'll be a lot more fun if you keep being this irritating" "And anyway when it gets to the final six we'll split up." She said

"So this is temporal?" I say almost deviously.

"Yes, yes it will…" she says now almost looking afraid. She puts out a hand and I shake it. I've gained myself an ally.


End file.
